memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:New York City
Changed to past tense, since, AFAIK, we never heard of NYC in TNG, DS9 or VOY. Possibly, the Big Apple was nuked in WW3. : It could also be assumed that New York is still a major city on Earth, however it has not been featured in any other series than Enterprise as mentioned above. I would gather it does since most major cities seem to be around still such as Paris, St. Petersburg, and New Orleans. I would change it to present tense unless specific proof that it no longer exists surfaces. (Lsigler) :: But the original text said "(NYC) is one of the most populous cities on Earth, and the second most populous in North America after Mexico City." Even if NYC is still around in the 24th century, it is questionable if it is still bigger than, say, San Francisco. That's why I think at least this sentence should be in the past tense. Davok 17:04, 26 Oct 2004 (CEST) ::: I would remove references to size comparisons and say that it is a major city, and in general give cities "the benefit of the doubt" that they still exist in the future.--Lsigler 17:53, 26 Oct 2004 (CEST) :::: Agreed. Davok 19:58, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) ::::: IIRC, Tucker mentions in Storm Front, Part I that this New York is different from the one he's used to due to the wooded area. This would suggest the city's still around. --Brad Rousse 22:39, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Including Archer in the New York City entry is off topic, create a New York State entry. Upstate New York is 300km from the city. ::There is no evidence to suggest NYC is still around in the 24th century, and just because other major cities are, is no proof. Past tense is a good suggestion. Ottens 18:52, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) Speculation on New York and World War III * I removed the following from the last paragraph on account of it being pure speculation on what may or may not have been intended by the lines spoken: :"This is probably because the city was nearly destroyed during World War III in the mid 21st century." * --Alan del Beccio 17:54, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) *This speculation popped up recently: :"It is unknown what happened to New York City during World War III. Most, but not all, of Earth's major cities were destroyed in that war, although New York may have been one of those fortunate enough to survive intact. Even if it did not, it would most likely have been rebuilt, since Trip has been to present-day New York." I find it odd, to be honest and biased (as I love New York) that New York seems to be the only city on MA that is consistently speculated to have been destroyed in World War III. Equally tempting targets (San Francisco, Paris, etc) are shown to be intact, so why is it New York has been so pegged for destruction and not Boston, Tokyo or (especially) Washington, DC? Besides, Janeway remarking on Wall Street as a holy shrine would indicate New York was either not blown up or hit with a population-killing weapon, like a nuetron bomb. Just my $0.02. --Brad Rousse 22:46, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :I agree with you that there is no direct evidence for New York being destroyed, and the reason for the speculation is probably that New York is considered the heart of the nation. It is in many ways both the cultural, and the economic center of the nation (some say the world). It makes sense as the first target to go in a war where non-military targets are the norm, before Boston, or even D.C. :All that said, it is still pure speculation, and there is much evidence to say it was not destroyed (at least, not entirely). In fact, there is pretty much no evidence of any major city being destroyed that I can think of. I guess nukes aren't as good in the 2050s as they used to be :-P --OuroborosCobra talk 23:01, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::Or defences are better. :P Jaf 23:16, 13 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf :::No, I'd agree that New York is the capital of the world, which is why I'm envious that San Francisco is the capital of the universe in Star Trek (I heard Gene Roddenberry chose SF because of the United Nations charter being signed there; where's it based, Gene?!) :P. --Brad Rousse 07:05, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Perhaps but why have Perv capital of the world the actual capital of the world and later the Federation? I bet when the Federation was created, they had to move the United Earth government from the Presidio to the Castro district in order to accommodate the Federation Council and Federation Starfleet and various Planetary Consulates and Embassies. -- It may well have been destroyed in WWIII, but given Tucker's clear recognition (and the "few kilometers" line is actually fairly insignificant - assuming,based on Nazi headquarters being in Brooklyn, that Trip and Travis are in Nassau County, to most of the people living in the subdivision or working in the strip mall that stands there now the idea of that spot being in the middle of the woods would be as alien to them as was to the guys from the 22nd century), and the fact that it contains something of quasi-religious nature to a race Humans have only been in acknowledged contact with for all of 12 years, I think we can take for granted that, yes, in some form, New York City still exists. – Ten-pint 20:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Can you split that up a bit? It's such a run on sentence that I can't figure out what you are trying to say. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) My bad - I do get carried away like that sometimes. Here goes... It may well have been devastated or destroyed in WWIII, but given that Trip and Travis clearly recognize the city - not to mention that, it has a place of quasi-religious nature to a race that Humanity did not officially contact until over 300 years after the war ended, I'd take it for granted that NYC is still around in some form. As for the "few kilometers" line, I don't think it has any real significance - that land is probably a strip mall or subdivision today, and the idea of it as virgin forest would be as shocking a lot of its current occupants as it was for the two time-travelers.– Ten-pint 06:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC)